


the squishy fishy

by fukurodani



Category: 11th Cat
Genre: AND S HORT, F/M, JUST LIKE GIL'S DICK?, SO UGLY, THHIS IS SOK FUCKING LATE AND ALSO A PIE C EOF SHIT, THIS ISNT EVEN WORTH UR BIRTHDAY, YOU WERE PROBS EXPECTING SOMETHIGN SO GREAT, but its, happy birthday yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodani/pseuds/fukurodani
Summary: a hot date with gil is all you could wantHETERO!!!1 THAT MEANS BOY X GIRL DONT LIKE??? DONT READ! (SPOILER) LEMON! I MEAN ITS JUST ORALreally short uwu owo





	

**Author's Note:**

> yue it was ur bday like 934u weeks ago but im evil and i had no wifi and then i forgot and then u remembered but i feel bad bc u said you weRE ANTICIPATING THIS BUT WHA TTHE FUCK!!!!!!!! YOURE GONNA HATE ME AND BE LIKE I SPENT HOW LONG WAITING FOR THIS 
> 
> WIAITNG FPR
> 
> GILG AMESH
> 
>  
> 
> UGLY ASS DOODOO HEAD GIL

You were excited for tonight. You were going on a super hot date with the sexy quarterback from your high school, Gilgamesh. They called him No-Nips Gil; for his nipples were as clean as a table in a white, suburban mom’s kitchen. 

There was a knock at the door. It was the mailman, wearing a costume of Ronald McDonald. She was wearing a tag that read “Mari”. 

“Hello there,” she cried out in pain, pulling a crawfish out of her sleeve. 

“Hi bitch,” you replied. 

“Sign here for this parcel.” You didn't order anything but when Mari the Mailman pulled out a pen it was so thin it looked like Gil’s dick and you wanted to hold it. 

“Shit bitch,” Mari whispered before dumping the parcel on your little toe and leaving.

The parcel was soggy, and you vaguely threw up in your mouth when your thumb went through the cardboard. You opened it up and read the cover letter.

_“My bitch (ur fuckin name)”_ it read. 

_Gil here bitch. I have a surprise for you tonight and you're going to love it more than you love motorboating me. Suck my ass and call me Bob Dylan it will blow your tentacles out of the water. Meet me at The Squishy Fishy 2nite xD_

_-Gilly Willy_

You screamed and your mother told you to shut up, throwing a crawfish from the living room sofa and nailing you in the head. There was a soggy squid in the package and that was what you felt. It looked like Gil so you tickled its crotch.

-

The Squishy Fishy was Gil’s favourite restaurant and you knew that because you stalked him like it was an a/b/o fic for some time. He was your alpha and you were his omega mate. 

“Knot me,” you whispered as Gil rolled up to the door.

“Helllllllf f uckign yeah” he said.

Inside, you ordered a prawn tempura and soba, and Gil ordered squid with squid tempura and squid tentacle delicacies with squid ice cream and a squid ink drink. You thought Gil must love squid.

“Bitch.”

“Yes?” 

“I have a confession to make.”

“What is it Gi-” you got cut off, but not by his words. There was a slippery, wet appendage sliding into your mouth.

“I’m half squid.”

He smirked before putting another tentacle in your mouth, and you choked. Saliva leaked from your lips as Gil thrust his tentacles in and out of your mouth, fondling your lip with his suckers. 

Thankfully, Gil was a rich bitch and he booked a private room at the Squishy Fishy.

“G-” you tried to call out, but he took the opportunity to shove another tentacle into ur mouth hole. You felt it tickle your uvula, and promptly threw up all over his tentacles.

“KISAMA!” he yelled, slapping you with his vomit covered tentacles.

Nikki the Waitress came in. “What the fuck” she said.

So Gil slapped her in the fucking face, vomit streaking across her beautiful rosy cheek and oh my god she looks so hot.

you realised Gil was an asshole but that was ok. So you cleaned his tentacle with the tablecloth as Nikki watched.

“Ore-same thinks ur a fuckin disaster” Gil muttered. “Choking after three tentacles.”

You love Gil and you want to do better, so you sucked his Other Tentacle off. The most important tentacle. Your fingers were slippery around the stickiness of it, but you didn't care because you just threw up so you wanted to please Gilgamesh.

You threw up again.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate ending gil/yue/nikki/sam the squid foursome and mari the mailman watches
> 
>  
> 
> htis is so fucked up


End file.
